dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Dib Membrane
Dib Membrane is a canon character written by gantzgun74 on Dimensional Clash and the main antagonist of Invader Zim. Dib, in this version, is played as a somewhat mellow, yet still somewhat unlucky paranormal investigator, and is known by Gantz and the rest of the gang from Toon Town as a member (Even something of a leader) of the Toon Town chapter of the Ghostbusters; a job shared between him, Spike (Ape Escape), Natalie (also Ape Escape), Ed (The Toon Town version, and not the one currently up on Dimensional Clash), Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron), and Timmy Turner (Fairly Odd Parents). Background Dib's history has been shrouded in mystery during the time of Invader Zim, but many theories sprouted out from it. One of them suggests that Dib wasn’t born the natural way, and they are right. Dib was, in all actuality, cloned from the DNA of his father Professor Membrane because of him wanting a son. The good doctor, however, wasn't quite expecting what Dib soon became as he grew up. Where Prof Membrane was a man of science specializing in machines, Dib’s interests grew over on the less practical side of science, most commonly known as the Paranormal. Even at a very young age, one would often find Dib watching screens playing recorded videos from Mars, looking for anything that may cross its sights. This obsession didn't get better as the years progressed, soon the paranormal was the only thing he ever cared about. Listening to whatever sounds he can hear from a long range satellite, to star-gazing, to reading books about ghosts, Dib was very knowledgeable in the paranormal, making it look like a unhealthy obsession. However, Dib's efforts soon paid off as he heard a transmission from the deepest corners of space about an inevitable invasion from extra-terrestrials. However, no-one believed his words, since Dib had formed a reputation of being the town’s resident trouble maker due to his over zealous attempts to prove that the supernatural did indeed exist (A power outage here, a mental scarred kid there). Having no proof Dib was forced to sit and wait. 6 months after hearing the plans, Dib noticed a new kid in his class that DEFINITELY looked alien. Despite attempts to unmask the undercover invader, Dib failed one way or another to do so. Dib however, did have his points of victory against his alien rival, preventing him once or twice from bringing about an end to his planet. His adventures against this alien, known only as Zim, are too numerous to list, so don’t even ask. After his many adventures, Dib was finally forced to move away from his home-town and into Toon Town where he is constantly surrounded by people whom don’t appear human. Figuring out this was normal however, Dib was forced to mellow out a little. He still holds strong to his beliefs in the Supernatural however… Crossover Bros Brawl Dib makes various appearances in gantzgun74's fanfic works in Crossover Bros Brawl. Essentially, his role in the fanfic is the same as it is in the show; trying to bust his rival Zim and stop his insidious plots. However, to further his troubles, Zim is teamed up with an Irken OC named Rouge (owned by fellow FanFiction.Net author Rougestar), an irken with built in cybernetic implants, in her hands, along with his ever dim-witted side-kick Gir. Though Dib is severely outclassed, that doesn't stop him from interfering in a mission Zim and Rouge were on to recapture a couple of test subjects that had managed to escape from their lab. Said Test Subjects were none other then Clayton Mario (A character played and owned by Nutcase17133) and Vivian the Shadow Siren, whom had come through an inter-dimensional portal that the two Irken had created in order to travel to other worlds, or capture anything dumb enough to walk through the other end of it. Upon avoiding a first assault, Clay and Vivian attempt to fight off the two Irken, almost coming close to winning before an interruption by the ever loveable Gir turns the tides, allowing Zim and Rouge to gain the upper hand. Thankfully, this advantage is lost once more thanks to interference by Dib himself, revealing the Irken races primary weaknesses on Earth. Knowing the battle to be lost, the two Irken retreated, knowing that they still had the inter-dimensional portal. Bros Brawl Spoilers end here Previous to Dimensional Clash In a role-play between gantzgun74 and Nutcase17133 outside of Dimensional Clash, Dib had played a couple big roles, playing a more heroic role on several occasions. Due to such, he was given the mantle of a member of the Toon Town Chapter of the Ghostbusters, almost becoming something of an unofficial leader of the ranks (Though Spike from Ape Escape better earns the position). Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival Dib makes his first appearance in the thread 'The 80's are Here' where he continues his role of member of the Toon Town Ghostbusters, meeting fellow newcomer Lanette (An X-Men OC) in Portal Park where the thread takes place. While the two chat, and trade stories, Dib admits to coming to the island through a strange warped space in an old haunted Mansion outside Toon Town's outskirts. Current Roles Dib has, thus far, appeared in no other thread aside from 'The 80's are Here'. Personality Immature, has intelligence, but sometimes shows bouts of lacking commen sense; Dib definitely fits the role of unlikely hero well. He often has bouts of insanity, though do to a year or so of Zim's attacks he's mellowed out just a little. He's often frustrated that, even though Toon Town's people has more intelligence then the people back in his old hometown that people STILL call him crazy for his attempts to unmask Zim as the alien he is. However, Dib remains confident that he'll one day capture his rival, and once and for all prove he's not as insane as many suggest. Abilities Dib isn't a fighter by most means; in fact he would make a better marksman then anything else. The only time he shows any kind of proficiency in the field of battle is when he has a weapon at his side. Because of his marks as a mechanic, understanding machines is often his greatest strength. Aside from that, he has no powers to mention - unless theirs an armor that gives him powers that he can get his hands on. Skills Dib is pretty resourceful in times of great peril, much like his rival Zim. You pretty much HAVE to be if you want to get any where in this world. Despite this, he's also something of a mechanic, his greatest feat of such being how he was able to repair a broken Voot Cruiser (An advanced Irken spaceship), despite it's inner workings being supposedly beyond human intelligence. Weapons A wide array of Gadgets that he either seems to buy, or invent by himself. This usually includes a Ray-Gun of some kind, electrical hand cuffs, and even a giant robot. (The last of which, provided to him by his father in the big battle in the episode 'The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever'.) The most recent weapon he's used are cybertronic gloves that allow him to fire out beams of electricity. (This is an OC addition, based off of Dib's ability to conduct electricity in 'Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom'.) Trivia * It is because of Dib's life turning right in Toon Town, that some can actually compare this version of him to how he's portrayed in the Invader Zim episode 'Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom', which completely goes against what the show's distinct formula, of Zim always succeeding someway or another. In the episode, Dib actually seems to gain various Super Powers, thanks to highly evolved alien beings, helping him defeat Zim, make various Paranormal discoveries, and even defeat the entirety of the Irken Armada, growing up into a kind of Super Hero. ** Though it's later revealed that all of the events that show Dib growing up and becoming a super hero was actually an illusion created by Zim's lab to discover if Dib had thrown a muffin at his head earlier that same day. * Even though Dib doesn't have super powers of his own, he has been developing gadgets that could give him similar abilities to his adult self in "Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom," though not to as extreme a degree as is shown in the episode. Category:Canon characters Category:Evil characters Category:Invader Zim characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Gantzgun74's applicants